


lil art on that scene from the 2nd season that felt so intimate

by comuto_sama



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 07:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comuto_sama/pseuds/comuto_sama





	lil art on that scene from the 2nd season that felt so intimate

[ **[tumblr post]** ](https://comuto-sama.tumblr.com/post/179275262426/because-i-will-never-be-over-how-intimate-that)


End file.
